


Complications

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Boffins - Freeform, Dwarf & Hobbit Cultural Differences, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf Culture Porn, Dwobbit, Fertile Hobbits, Hobbit Children, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bilbo and Bofur begin courting in Rivendell. When Bilbo later discovers he is pregnant, he rushes to tell Bofur the good news, but Bofur doesn't believe him. None of the dwarves do.And then come the Rock Giants, Goblintown, some mutant goblin-eating creature, climbing fir trees, fighting crazed orcs, and being air-lifted out by the eagles of Manwe.It's enough to stress any expectant parent to their breaking point, which is as good an excuse as any for what happens at Beorn's.





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo couldn't stop smiling.

Not that he'd been in short supply lately, what with Bofur's jovial company, the discovery that the same dwarf wanted to court him, and the further discovery that Bofur knew what he was about in a bedroom, or a garden, or a library.

Yes, Bilbo had been smiling for two solid weeks now. But this was different.

"Bof!" he called out, encouraging the miner to walk closer to him as their company began its ascent of the Misty Mountains.

"What's on your mind, Bilbo?" The miner's voice was quieter than normal, but perhaps that was just the wariness of the company as they left the Elven territory and came into the wild outside the protection of the Valley.

Bilbo turned his broad grin towards his suitor and began explaining, "Well, it's wonderful news, I should think, and I'm only sorry I didn't figure it out while we were still in Rivendell so that we could truly celebrate, but its happy news either way!" Bofur cocked his head to the side and smiled, signalling that Bilbo should continue. "I know we've only been courting a little while, and it, well it has been perfect." Here the miner blushed tomato-red, the exact shade of Bilbo's prize-winners. "But, now there's more, and well. It's still early days yet, but Hobbits know a thing or two about growing things, and I've never been more certain in all my days. Gaffer did always tell me I'd know just how it felt, even from the beginning, and he was right."

Bofur was flustered, "Bilbo, we can't wed on the road... I... We haven't even finished with the last bit of the courting and... I know I'm just a simple miner, but..."

"Bof!" Bilbo interrupted his beloved's ramble. "I know we aren't going to be wed on the road, but if you ever refer to yourself as just a simple anything, I'll shake the braids right off your mustache!" Huffing, and realizing their discussion had led the pair to fall behind, he gripped Bofur's elbow and began walking towards their companions. "What I wanted to tell you was not that I'm going to toss you over my shoulder and haul you back to the Shire, but that I'm, well. I'm pregnant, Bofur."

Bofur abruptly stopped in his tracks. "B-Bilbo?" he asked, peering closely at his Hobbit. "What did you say?"

"Well," Bilbo supposed some surprise was natural, after all it wasn't every day that one became a parent for the first time. "I'm pregnant."

"OIN!" Bilbo winced at the volume of Bofur's shout, and okay, so maybe he should be checked over by a healer, but couldn't that wait until they made camp? "Oin! Something's wrong with Bilbo!" At these words the entire company halted and the healer was sent back to inspect their Hobbit.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Bother and confusticate dwarves.

To insist that some elvish magic had made him lose his sense of reality! Of all the utter poppycock!

Bother and confusticate Bofur especially. Bilbo was particularly put out with his sweetheart at the moment.

Really, it was as if the dwarves had never heard of a pregnant male in all their days. Nonsense. At least seven male hobbits conceived each month in the Shire. the number was closer to thirty come Yule, but no one judged at just how some hobbits chose to occupy their idle hands during the cold, indoor months.

But to not only imply that Bilbo had gone off his rocker, but to outright state that Bilbo was the poor victim of some Elvish scheme? Bilbo was pregnant, not mad! And it was very early days too, so none of the moodiness had manifested itself yet, so his dwarves truly had no excuse.

Everyone was treating him as if he were a fragile baby bird that had pitched itself out of its nest, and while he trully appreciated the concern should anything have actually happened to him, it was unnecessary. He wasn't mad or the vitcim of foul magic, and so their behavior was grating each nerve. The dwarves coddled him as they climbed the mountain, making certain he always had a dwarf before and behind in case he lost his footing. Bofur was a constant presence behind him, mothering worse than the rest of the dwarves combined.

Which did little to stop their becoming unwilling riders on a stone giant's knee at full speed towards the mountain face. Bilbo curled himself up around his stomach, anxious to offer what little protection he could to the budding new life within, and he felt Bofur wrap around him as well, which filled his heart with a touch of warmth before they were flung into the rock face of the cliff. The force of the collision separated miner from Hobbit and sent the latter tumbling towards the edge of the cliff. He panted when he finally came to a stop and blinked up at the rain dropping into his eyes. Then the cliff crumbled out from under him, weakened by the giant's knee, and he dropped.

His scrabbling hands found purchase on a bit of rock and he dangled, watching the rest of the cliff face tumble into the mist below. His heart dropped right to his large, Hobbit feet and he looked up, praying someone could save him and his baby. Bofur found him first, and fairly screamed down at him, brown eyes large with fear. Bilbo focused on Bofur's eyes and reached his hand up, only to slip a little. Shouts sounded out above, but Bilbo clenched his eyes shut and tried to cling to the mountainside with all his might. It was out of nowhere then that a large dwarf hand griped the back of his jacket and shoved him up into Bofur's arms.

Despite Thorin's gruff words, Bofur never once loosened his grip on BIlbo. "Oh, Bilbo," the miner whispered from time to time, large hands rubbing circles on Bilbo's back as he tucked the Hobbit's head of matted curls underneath his chin. "Oh, Bilbo."

And then the floor dropped out from under them.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

Bilbo tumbled down with all the rest into the cage, but he remained curled in a tight ball around his middle, praying to Yavanna and Mahal that no harm would befall this bright new bud. And both must have wrapped their hands around him, because only with both of their aid could he have fallen from such a height into the depths of a mountain only to land on mushrooms of such a size to break his fall gently. And only the two of them could have gotten him away from that horrible creature who wanted to eat him--EAT HIM!--and out of this goblin-infested hunk of hollow rock.

Bilbo was far too grateful to question it when Bofur bundled him up in the fiercest hug he'd ever felt and simply returned the favor, reveling in having found his dwarf and company once more, all hale and whole, and having added Gandalf as well!

Then a warg pack bearing a small party of orcs chased them up into fir trees, which they lept through as each tree was felled until the whole company rested in the final tree, at the edge of a sheer drop to certain death. The third time in less than two days for poor Bilbo. Between that, the shock, and the concern which filled him each time he thought of the fragile light within, it could perhaps excuse his irrational behavior which followed.

Bilbo still couldn't quite believe it himself, bu there he stood, one orc dead at his feet and challenging their leader as he stood defending the prone body of Thorin.

Then the rest of the company charged to his side and helped him deal with the orcs and wargs until the eagles showed up and began whisking dwarves, hobbit, and wizard away from the battle. They landed on the carrock, with the sun rising up over the horizon and bringing the company a fresh new day. And with Thorin's health on the mend, his apology to Bilbo, and a destination in mind, Bilbo felt like he could put aside the odd behavior the dwarves had shown before.

"Bofur," he whispered as he moved slowly down the steps of the Carrock to begin their journey to the cottage of one Beorn. Thorin and Gandalf were bickering somewhere towards the front of the line. Bilbo and Bofur walked along, hand in hand in the middle of the company, too grateful to be whole to care that their affection was on display.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

It wasn't until they arrived on the skin-changer's that the talk returned to Bilbo's earlier pregnancy announcement. "Ah! I see little bunny is growing another bunny," laughed Beorn as he poked Bilbo gently in the stomach.

The majority of the dwarves exclaimed in various exclamations of surprise and confusion while Gandalf merely turned to Bilbo and laughed, "Oh, my dear, Bilbo! I'm so delighted for you! Congratulations on your pregnancy."

The dwarves were flabbergasted into silence for only three minutes before full chaos ensued. It took another few minutes for Gandalf to quiet the dwarves enough to explain that, "Yes, male hobbits can become pregnant. Yes, it is rather easy for Hobbits to conceive in general, very fertile bunch. And yes, Bilbo is pregnant. I'd say he's still in the early stages though, so-"

"Yer pregnant?" Bofur's voice came out in a high-pitched squeak.

"Of course," huffed Bilbo. "I told you all before that mess with the Stone Giants. Remember?" Bilbo brushed a concerned hand over Bofur's forehead, but his dwarf seemed a normal temperature, if a bit pale.

"D'ye mean ye were pregnant on the cliffside?" Nori asked.

"And when we fell into Goblintown?" Kili asked.

"And when you tripped over that bridge down there?" Fili added.

"And when you fought Azog?" Dwalin's voice was rough but higher than normal.

"Well, yeah. It's not like I tried to get into any of those--BOFUR!"

The hatted dwarf had passed out and hit the floor with a loud thunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo put his feet up, ruminating on how things had come to this. Bofur was looking so stunned every moment, especially when he stared at Bilbo's belly. Bit unsettling that, but in all fairness, he hadn't known this was a possibility, so. Bilbo could let it slide. For a short while.

And then there was the remainder of the company. The youngest members were just excited, Fili and Kili excitedly talking about stories from their kit days, and memories of their cousin Gimli, as Gloin chimed in occasionally. Ori had already knit a full blanket and was crocheting a nightgown.

Dori was fussing over something, but Bilbo would have to move if he wanted to see it, and Mahal forbid he move because, after all, "he was pregnant" and "what about the babe?" and other nonsense. In the past three days he'd been severely endangered, but even barring that, adjusting himself in the overlarge armchair shouldn't stir thirteen battle-ready dwarves into pale and shaking nursemaids. And then all the talk of canceling the quest... Nonsensical, sentimental fools, the lot of them.

The only three with any sense, Gandalf, Bifur, and Balin weren't overreacting. Balin had requested that, in light of his recent endangerment and for the future care of his pregnancy, Bilbo allow Oin to inspect him. Bilbo, of course, acquiesed to this logical argument with no complaints. Besides, his wrists were aching. Gandalf spent most of his time on the outskirts of the group, grinning like the mad loon he was, as though he was innocent of this chaotic mess. Bifur had taken a few minutes to decipher what everyone else had been shouting about, turned to Bofur and knocked his forehead to his, grinned madly at Bilbo before sitting down and carving a small army of figurines. So far, there were several dwarves, who all looked vaguely familiar, a hobbit, a wizard, and several ponies. Unless Bilbo was very much mistaken, his sweetheart's cousin was currently working on a very large bear.

Bombur was cooking up a storm, bemoaning the lack of a few key ingredients as he prepared to feed Bilbo from that moment straight to the birth of the baby. So maybe that reaction wasn't a bad one. In fact, of the bunch, Bilbo much preferred his sweetheart's brother's version of dealing with the news.

Oin had devoted himself to their hobbit's health, which Bilbo really couldn't complain about.

Thorin, Dwalin, and Nori seemed too terrified to do much, each recalling separate moments of their own failings from the past few days. Bilbo had huffed at them and ignored the bunch ever since.

Bofur though.... Bofur was looking to fall apart at the seams. Bilbo didn't think it had truly sunk in yet that they to be fathers.

It wasn't just the staring and the frantic rushing about to gather anything Bilbo could possibly need, or the long bouts of cuddling. Bofur seemed too stunned, too floored to have moved past shock to have considered the full reality. Bilbo frowned and hummed as he contemplated just how they would cross that particular bridge.

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

After dinner, Bofur had tucked Bilbo into their bed--the only members of the company who earned that right. Thorin had practically shoved them into it, apologizing again for his treatment of an expectant father. Bilbo had sighed and rolled his eyes, but said nothing because he really wanted to sleep in a real bed for the first time since Rivendell.

Bofur had just finished tucking Bilbo under the coverlet and was undressing himself when Bilbo voiced his thoughts. "Bof?"

"Yeah, Bilbo?" The miner was pulling his shirt off over his head, hat still attached.

"Are you... Are you pleased? I mean," Bilbo stopped, biting his lip. Bofur froze and yanked his shirt off, hat flying to land on the bed at BIlbo's large feet. "I know you're surprised and all, and I'm sorry I didn't say it was a possibility, but I thought you knew. And then, well, you've been so lovely and I just.... Are you happy that I'm pregnant?"

Bofur choked and rsuhed to the bed. "Bilbo! Do you- Am I- Of course I'm happy! Where- What- Why wouldn't I be chuffed?" Bofur's face broke out in a grin that made Bilbo's stomach do flips.

"Well," Bilbo mumbled, not fully sure just where these insecurities were coming from. "I mean, this quest isn't the best timing for me to get pregenant, and I know dwarves tend to have smaller families than Hobbits, and we're not wed, and we hadn't even talked about having children and.... I don't know. I just.... Are you happy?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Bofur was across the room and curled up beside Bilbo faster than Bilbo thought rightly possible. "Of course I'm happy! I'm thrilled, me an adad! And my One, with me, expecting our babe? I'd never thought it possible, you know?" Bofur pressed his mustache to Bilbo's cheek.

"Oh," Bilbo replied quietly. "But, then... Why have you seemed so down since you, well since Beorn and Gandalf told you?"

Bofur pulled his hobbit closer and whispered, "How am I supposed to take care of you? We're marching to a bloody dragon, and you've got my babe in your belly. I can't.... Dwarves rarely have children, Bilbo... I never thought I would find my One, I mean, it did take me one hundred and thirty years to find you! And without this quest, who knows when I would have ever come to the shire, or when you might have ever left?" Bilbo nodded at him, understanding. "And then I stumbled into your hobbit hole and just... You were stunning. I knew you shouldn't come with us, cause... Well, I don't think anyone'd want their one chasing after a furnace with wings, now would they?"

Bilbo chuckled, "Oh, so you were trying to convince me to stay behind?"

Bofur blushed. "Aye."

"Then you shouldn't have sang that beautiful song in my den, Bof. I would go running to Mordor for that song, it's why I ended up running out my door the next morning, chasing after you lot. That song."

"It was?" Bofur gaped at Bilbo.

"Yes, I think that's when I knew I had to follow you, when I heard your gorgeous singing voice."

Bofur preened a bit, "Well, I have always been fond of sharing a tune or two." Delighted by the laugh his One gave in response, Bofur began to hum and leaned forward to press another kiss to his Hobbit's bare cheek. "And so you followed us, and I kept trying to make you feel welcome and all, but you seemed to want little to do with us, or at least, you seemed put off by us."

"Well, certainly," Bilbo chided. "There were thirteen of you dwarves, which I had never seen let alone traveled with before, and only one of me. It wasn't easy, but then, it did get better."

Bofur guffawed before continuing, "Well, anyhow. I kept trying to keep my feelings to myself, and just be a good friend to you. And then, after the mess that brought us to the elves doorstep, well. I'd nearly watched you die more than once. I figured, life comes with no promises, and since I'd found you, I ought to at least try to woo you for myself." He paused and glanced down at the floor. "Didn't expect it to go so well, actually."

"Nonsense," Bilbo teased, "With your fine braids and hat? Your ready laugh, cheerful conversation, and gorgeous singing voice?" Bilbo pecked the tip of his miner's rather large nose. "Actually, it was your kindness that inspired me to say yes when you asked to court me."

"Nah..." Bofur exhaled with a whistle. "Well. But. I'm just a miner, you see. You know I can't be giving you a grand house like you had in the Shire, or..."

"Bofur." Bilbo's voice was strong and stern. "I said yes to the dwarf whose voice stole my attention, and whose kindness stole my heart. And who says we cannot just keep my house, anyhow? I already have that fine house, and it isn't going anywhere."

Bofur stared at his little One with wide eyes, blinking back tears. "Oh, Bilbo..."

"Besides, we still need to go to your Lonely Mountain, and I've a dragon to burgle from before we can natter on about homes and such. Besides, together you and I will have one-seventh of the wealth of Erebor. We could buy a whole neighborhood of fine houses with that, should the fancy strike us."

Bofur nodded at Bilbo, but pulled himself out of bed. "Er, um. Well, actually, I need to talk to Thorin about that. I, you shouldn't be sent in to tempt a dragon with your sweetness, not ever, but with my babe in your belly? That's two lives sent to fire, and I just... I can't live with that Bilbo. Please. Don't make me bury you when I've only just found you."

"Bofur? Come here, it's not as though we can do anything about it now, we each signed a contract, and-"

"That's just it, dwarven contracts can be voided by purchasing oneself out of the obligation. And while it isn't always an honorable gesture, in this case it could hardly be anything else! I'll run and fetch Balin and Thorin and see what we can do." He pressed his forehead to Bilbo's. "Don't you worry, Bilbo. We'll figure something out."

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~

"You needed us, laddie?" Balin asked, when the four were gathered in the bedroom.

"Aye," Bofur quickly replied. "Thorin Oakenshield, I must put before you my suit to purchase my One's honor in breaking his bond to the contract he signed in joining this company. I should also like to purchase mine as well, but, I haven't got much on me, and his is more important as he is bearing." Bofur began nattering on a bit more about the unthinkable nature of sending a pregnant anyone to face a dragon, but his pregnant One? He'd rather eat his hat, he would.

Thorin held up a hand, "Balin and I had already discussed some such possibilities. As Master Baggins is currently expecting a child, his contract has been rendered null; he needs no bond-price to break faith honorably. He is free to go. As for you, Bofur, the bond-price is five silver marks." 

"This can be settled at a later date with the Lady Dis in Ered Luin, should such a price be beyond current means, as we know you and your kin gave much to the cost of this cause already."

Bofur's grin was threatening to knock his mustache off-kilter. Reaching a large fist into his pockets, he pulled out seven silver marks, stamped with the seal of Lord Elrond. "Turns out the elves like woodwork. Bifur and I made quite a few comissions in our relaxation." He set five marks into Thorin's outstretched hand and added, "Bif made quite a bit more than me as I was also trying my hand at courting my One. Distracting work, that."

Balin chuckled. "Enjoy your family, Bofur. They are a treasure few attain."

"But what about the rest of you?" Bilbo asked. "What will you do? We cannot just let you march off without us, and what about Bombur and Bifur?" BIlbo began weeping in full earnest, prompting Bofur to spin around, braids flying and bound onto the bed to hold him. "Don't you want the babe to be healthy?" the Hobbit asked miserably.

"What?" Bofur choked.

"Explain," Thorin demanded.

"Well, Hobbits..." Bilbo sniffled. "We need our kin near us during our pregnancies to carry to term. We cannot even conceive unless we feel at home and safe, surrounded by family. That's what the company has become, my family."

"Laddie," Balin started.

"I was all alone, in Bag End," Bilbo interrupted. "And then you all swept into my life and filled it again, and I knew you had all become my family as soon as I recognized that I was...." he trailed off with a gesture to his stomach, where Bofur's hand had come to rest.

"Do you mean that, if the company continues on with the quest, leaving you and Bofur here, in the safety of Beorn's company, you could... lose the babe?" Balin asked quietly. Bofur's hand on Bilbo's shoulder gripped tightly.

"Yes, didn't Gandalf explain anything about Hobbit pregnancies to you lot after that announcement?"

Bofur curled his Hobbit into him and glared at Thorin and Balin. "How much to bond-buy the whole company?" He demanded, voice more stern than Bilbo had ever heard.

Thorin sighed. "It will cost you nothing, Bofur. This babe would be the first dwarven child born to the clans at Ered Luin in more than seven years. We will stay here, until the child is born. Our quest... will have to wait."

"I'll see if Gandalf can't get word to Ered Luin, to explain," Balin said, a small smile on his face.

"I shall inform the company." Thorin led the way from the room, while Balin shut the door behind them.

"Bofur," Bilbo asked, turning his head up to look at his sweetheart. "Bof?"

"Just let me hold you, Bilbo." Bofur let out a long exhale and began rubbing his hands up and down Bilbo's back. "You can't not tell me these things. To hear that.... What else do I need to know about Hobbit pregnancies?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovely video version of the FULL song (with solos!) can be found here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LY0lLcz3Qis&t=632s
> 
> And that's a wrap, folks! I hope you enjoyed the journey and the little bit of Boffins in your day!


End file.
